Rápido y Furioso: Sin limites
by kairi la hermana de aerith
Summary: Una joven, piensa que esta sola en el mundo, hasta que conoce al grupo de Dominic Torreto, y se da cuanta de que esto no es así y conoce el significado de familia...
1. Memorias

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, _

_Con excepción de unas invenciones_

_Mías por favor, lean y cometen!_

_Se lo s agradecería mucho, disfruten!_

**RÁPIDO**** Y FURIOSO: Libre.**

**Memorias**

_Una muchacha de unos 16 años sale corriendo del hospital con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que hubiera estado ahí casi 2 meses sin casi dormir y sin salir de ahí solo yendo a caza de sus tíos a ducharse y comer un poco o mejor dicho a que la obligaran a comer ya que su garganta se había convertido en piedra no podía ni beber un poco de agua._

_No podía creer que la persona que mas había querido y amado se hubiera ido de esa manera tan rápida casi sin dejar huella solo dejando un profundo dolor dentro de ella y un amor sin límites como hace apenas 2 meses atrás era increíblemente feliz y ahora no podía creer que el se hubiera ido, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada._

_Primero sus padres luego su hermano había desaparecido o mejor dicho sus tíos no querían saber de nada de su hermano. Como lo necesitaba en estos momentos. _

_Al llegar a una playa en California, se detuvo un momento a que las olas mojaran sus pies quería llorar pero se contenía eso no iba a regresar a Matt y menos a su hermano. Tenia que ser fuerte y no demostrar ninguna debilidad, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y en sus estudios de ahora en adelante. _

_Tal vez sonara frío pero no quería aceptar ninguna realidad no quería aceptar que Matt ya no estaba sola!_

_En eso recordó la oferta de un maestro que tenía en la universidad irse un semestre a la isla de Bali a hacer un estudio de los fauna de ese lugar en especial de la vida marina que había por allá._

_En eso el celular de willow sonó, no quería contestar quería perderse estar sola un rato pero sabia que tenia que contestar, tomo el celular y selo puso en la oreja, escucho. _

_-Willow, hija ¿estas bien?—Era el señor García. Era un hombre muy bueno o al menos para ella casi como un padre. _

_-S señor- dijo con la voz entrecortada—Si, si estoy bien. Solo quiero estar sola un rato por favor no me busquen por ahora._

_-Pequeña deja de decir tonterías tus sabias mejor que nadie de la enfermedad de Matt del corazón tan débil que tenia pero este último año que pasó a tu lado fue el más feliz. _

_No puedes permitir que su recuerdo sea una maldición para ti no lo permitas después de todo mi hijo se enamoro de tu vitalidad. Pequeña te espero en la misa de mi hijo se que será duro para ti y aunque no derrames una lagrima se que estas pasando por un infierno pero créeme no estas sola._

_Cuando el señor se fue ella se quedo pensando recordando cuando lo conoció en el delfinario que una vez ella fue visitar con su grupo de amigos. ¿Quien se iba imaginar que tan solo unos días Matt le consiguiera la entrevista con el Dr y de ahí su contrato?_

_No pudo más y colgó el celular, no le importaba que pensaran que era grosera solo quería estar un rato sola, no quería llorar no podía. Además eso no iba a servir de nada, _

_Cuando al fin llego a su caza se dispuso a cambiarse pero fue cuando noto, el numero telefónico de su maestro de biología sin pensarlo dos veces lo llamo escucho las tonadas de espera del teléfono y como alguien al otro lado con testaba._

_- ¿Profesor? Soy Will ¿esta ahí?_

_-Willow me entere de lo que paso lo siento mucho de veras. Al escuchar eso le dio un vuelco en el corazón pero no dudo -Prof. ¿A un esta en pie la oferta que me dio hace una semana? quiero tomarla cuanto antes._

_-Willow no ¿crees que te estas yendo muy rápido?_

_-Tal vez, pero necesito. Salir de aquí necesito, Tiempo, poner un poco de distancia a todos mis recuerdos. Quiero irme legos a un lugar donde no pueda recordar y donde mis heridas puedan sanar. _

_En eso se escucho un poco de silencio del otro lado del teléfono y por fin el maestro hablo._

_-Bien lo hare pero recuerda que no iras sola serás tu y otras 5 compañeras que también. Han aceptado esta oportunidad, te veo mañana para darte los boletos y decirte como con lujos de detalles como es la beca y Will por favor cuídate._

_-Gracias por esto profesor lo veo el viernes entonces._

_Días después del funeral, terminando la clase del profesor Axel se queda un rato mas con otras 4 compañeras del salón y por suerte tres de ellas eran muy amigas suyas desde la secundaria la otras dos solo eran compañeras y nunca habían salido con ellas solo se saludaban y hablaban una que otra cosa en el salón._

_Cuando por fin el maestro les dio los boletos y el mapa de Bali les dijo que no estaría en un hotel si no en unos bungalós muy cerca de su lujar de trabajo y estudio._

_Estarían este semestre y a que hora tendrían que estar en aeropuerto de California._

_El día siguiente ya en el avión, y rumbo a Bali la muchacha recordó que no se había despedido del Sr. García y su familia y recordó como discutió con su tío. Era un hombre con un horrible carácter además de que muchas veces la había golpeado. Además cuando ella les pidió o mejor dicho les exigió una explicación de su hermano. _

_Su tío lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue que su hermano era un muerto de hambre un desgraciado que había echado a perder su apellido y el de su familia, que para su familia el ya no estaba vivo._

_-¡Eso no te importa tu hermano ya no existe es un desgraciado que merece pudrirse en la cárcel con todos y sus amigotes! —cuando su tío dijo eso no pudo evitar proteger a su hermano y mucho menos callarse lo que tenia adentro si no fuera por que la habían estado cuidando de ella hace seis años y no podía olvidar eso los hubiera golpeado sin dudarlo._

_-¡Cállate tío! por favor, tu no lo conoces, mi hermano es un policía. El no pudo tomar el camino que mencionas el no es así, y te juro que cuando el vuelva me iré a vivir con el. Y tu no me detendrás! de echo mañana me voy solo vine a despedirme no tendrás que saber nada mas de mi en mucho tiempo!_

_-Mocosa, estúpida bien te lo voy a decir a pesar de los ruejos de tu tía. _

_Tu hermano es un prófugo de la ley se unió a los malviviente que el mismo debía de encerar, tu hermano mancho nuestro apellido. Un apellido que ni tu, como el inútil de tu hermano merecen me alegra que tu padre ya no este vivo. Para soportar tanta vergüenza en la familia._

_-Mi… padre nunca estaba en la caza- Se animo a decir, estaba temblando, su tío ya la había golpeado en diversas ocasiones y sabia que lo haría de nuevo. — mi padre! Solo era un borracho, dijo apretando los puños, El nunca estuvo con nosotros solo le importaba las fiestas. Además de que no lo recuerdo. No, no recuerdo ni un solo momento en el que allá estado con nosotros, realmente. _

_Al decir eso su tío levanto su mano y le dio una bofetada y salió de la habitación dejándola sola confundida con una fuerte decisión que tomar, pero aun que le doliera en estos momentos no podía hacer nada su hermano había desaparecido y no sabia como localizarlo._

_-Oye, Willy no la vamos a pasar genial en Bali he escuchado que la isla de Bali se le conoce como la "isla de los dioses" te imaginas una isla paradisiaca y sol mar agua!—Le dijo Karina emocionada y una de sus cinco compañeras y una excelente amiga._

_-Era verdad la isla de Bali era hermosa tenia bellos lujares que conocer estos seis meses le iban a caer muy bien a pesar de todo lo que llevaba a dentro._

_Willow le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su amiga y a todas las demás Karina y Willow se la pasaron platicando todo el viaje a una de las islas más bellas de Indonesia. Ahora sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta a pedirle al profesor que al menos a su equipo le diera chance de ir 15 días antes de que comenzaran las clases y el trabajo._

_No se dio cuenta pero una pareja las estaba observando en especial un joven oriental la estaba estudiando en silencio con sus ojos negros y profundos. _

_Continuara…_


	2. Familia

**Familia**

_La isla de Bali a las 3:00 P.M._

_En una caza muy cerca de la playa se escucha el llanto de un recién nacido. Cuando se escucha unos pasos al otro lado de la caza y una hermosa mujer va la cuna del niño y abraza al pequeño con una ternura enorme, Cuando se escuchan otros pasos detrás de ellos._

_-Mia, ¿todo en orden con la niña?—dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo y amor._

_-Tranquilo cariño, lo único que tiene es un poco de hambre. Enseguida regreso con ustedes—La madre le dijo eso. Y su marido le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso tan apasionado como la primera vez._

_-¡Pero que le haces a la pobre niña Brian?, pobre ya se dio cuenta de que tiene un padre horrible. _

_-¡JA, JA! Roman deja de fastidiar y nada solo tiene hambre._

_En eso suena el teléfono y lo contesta Roman Pearce._

_-Bueno, la familia de locos a sus órdenes—Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y llena de travesura _

_-Roman. Pésame a "Dom" soy Han._

_-Han, ¿Qué pasa?—del otro lado se escucha como Roman reniega por el teléfono._

_- "Dom, Tal vez este loco pero ¿Sabes si Brian tiene alguna hermana?_

_-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?—dijo eso saliendo de la habitación y dejando a los amigos y su hermana en la habitación._

_-Como dije tal vez este loco. Pero a seis asientos de diferencia tengo a una joven muy parecida a tu cuñado y no solo me refiero en apariencia hay un cierto aire que me lo recuerda mucho—Dom se quedo un rato callado, conocía muy bien a su amigo y del talento que tenia para conocer a las personas al poco tiempo de conocerlas._

_-No lo se pero déjame lo investigo por ahora no a que mencionárselo a O'Conner, Pero ahora a que saber un Poco de la mucha chita trata de averiguar algo de esa joven y amigo yo mismo iré por ti y Gisele al aeropuerto. -cuando colgaron han salió del baño y se dispuso ir a su asiento, Gisele los esperaba con una sonrisa._

_Willow se estaba quedando dormida no había dormido casi nada en días, No había dormido casi nada y al fin las noches sin sueño estaban cobrando factura. _

_A si como el remolino de sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella amenazaban con salir pero se mordía el labio no podía permitir derramar lágrimas estaba sola y no tenia de otra más que ser fuerte además sus lágrimas no haría que regresara Matt._

_Cuando el avión por fin aterrizo, pudo sentir una gran tranquilidad. Tal vez por que sus tíos ya no estaban ahí para agobiarla o era en ambiente de esa hermosa isla o tal vez por que el recuerdo de Matt ya no estaba tan cerca sea como sea las clases iban a comenzar dentro de quince días y tenia mucho tiempo para disfrutar y ser ella misma._

_No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se sentía tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo y su Felicidad fue en aumento cuando escucho una voz muy conocida atrás suyo o mejor dicho un grito: _

_Haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver por que era tanto alboroto._

_-Will-¿Qué haces aquí amiga? Le pregunto la muchacha era una joven de su edad con los ojos verdes como el mar y el cabello largo y castaño le caía en los hombros su cuerpo no era muy delgada y tampoco gordo era mas bien rellenita. —te creía en los Ángeles con tus tíos, hay hermanita como te eche de menos y como me hubiera gustado estar contigo ese día en el funeral._

_Cuando Bethany le recordó a Matt no pudo evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo dentro de ella._

_-Bet—cállate y déjala hablar! Pareces una guacamayo loca— Era un joven alto con los mismos ojos de Bethany era su hermano mayor._

_-Will— ¿Cómo estas? El profesor Garcia nos conto que venias hacer el curso y que te adelantarías a los demás estudiantes ¿ Will que paso?, te conozco no tomaste una decisión a si solo por que si. Mira ya hablaremos en caza puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que tu quieras._

_-Jake –gracias amigo de verdad y si tengo mucho que contarles déjame ir por las maletas en seguida regreso._

_Cuando se fue por las maletas, ya estaba medio avión en la banda de las maletas y las estaban empezando a aventar hacia la banda para poder recogerla y para su mala suerte cuando diviso la suya estaba encimada con otras maletas. Cuando trato de recoger su maleta alguien la detuvo._

_-¿Puedo? No te vallas a lastimar pequeña -Le dijo el muchacho oriental._

_-Gracias—Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. El muchacho también le devolvió la sonrisa y colocando la maleta en el piso para poder arrastrarla ya que era de llantitas. _

_-No te preocupes—dijo el joven mira Ella es Gisele Yashar y mi nombre es Han Seoul-Oh, _

_- Y mi nombre es…_

_-Willow ¿¡ya?¡ tenemos que irnos mis padres quieren que conozcas parte de la isla y tu y yo tenemos que hablar._

_-Perdón, debo irme me están esperando y gracias por la ayuda dije moviendo la mano de un lado y otro, con una sonrisa._

_-Cuídate Willow—le dijo el joven antes de que la muchacha saliera con la maleta a rastras._

_-Han—conozco esos ojos ¿que planeas? Y ¿Qué fue todo eso?_

_-Ja,jaja- dijo agarrando una bolsita de papas y abriéndola—esa muchacha es hermana de Brian. Lo único que Falta es Brian lo confirme._

_Al llegar a la caza de Bethany fue muy divertido, la verdad tenia mucho que no sonreía a si. Fuieron a conocer varias ruinas del lujar y tuvo la oportunidad de hacer surf. Un deporte que le encantaba tenía mucho de que no disfrutaba a si_

_. _

_Además de que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su equipo un poco mejor, las cinco eran muy diferentes pero se veía que se llevarían muy bien._

_Karina era una chica muy fuerte le gustaba muchos los deportes extremos pero al mismo tiempo era muy lista le gustaba mucho dibujar y soñar. _

_Rachel era una amante de los animales al igual que a Will en especial de las aves a ella le gustaba mucho estudiar todo acerca de ellas._

_Valeria le encantaba la flora todo lo que tenia que ver con plantas y árboles era su fascinación además de que le gustaba mucho vestir a la moda pero al mismo tiempo era muy realista a tal punto que se le podía confundir como una chica sin sentimientos pero la realidad es que no era a si._

_Y por supuesto tenían a Bethany una chica con fuego increíble y una energía sin igual. Era muy lista y le gustaba mucho los volcanes todo lo que había en ellos el encantaba._

_En cazo de Will era el agua, cuando estaba cerca de ella, era como si su vida tomara un verdadero sentido. Estaba tan ajustó, que ella siempre odiaba cuando se tenia que alejar de ella todo deporte acuático trataba, de practicarlo en especial el Buceo y Surf ella. Estaba más que nada en este viaje por los mamíferos marinos y todo animal acuatice que pudiera._

_En otro lujar de la isla de Bali dos amigos muy cercanos hablaban afuera de la caza de __Brian, Ya había anochecido y estaban en la playa que estaba cerca de la caza, viendo el vaivén de las olas, tenían una reunión con todos sus amigos._

_-Dom—Es un echo la muchacha es hermana de Brian lo se hay mucho de el en ella. —estaban en la playa viendo como las olas se estrellaban contra la arena y por fin Toretto hablo._

_-por ahora lo mejor será no decirle nada a Brian—tenemos que proteger la familia nosotros tenemos que vigilar a la pequeña por un tiempo a su momento yo mismo hablare con el. —Dominic sabia, que si Brian nunca, mencionaba a su hermana era por algo lo importante ahora era proteger a ambos._

_-¿Que planes tienes?- dijo Han—Mirando a su amigo que estaba recargado en una palmera y con los brazos cruzados._

_-Por ahora a que seguirla, hasta estar realmente seguros, y si resulta que es su verdadera hermana reunir a los hermanos –cuando dijo eso dio media vuelta y se regreso a la caza de su cuñado y de su hermana. Tendrían mañana un largo día, cuidando de la joven, Dominic sabia que estaba apunto de comenzar algo la pregunta era ¿Qué?_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Por favor dejen comentarios si les interesa las historia no me gustaría estar perdiendo el tiempo y recuerden acepto. criticas,regaños ,sugerencias y mas. _**

**_que tengan un muy buen día!_**


	3. Sorpresas!

**Sorpresas**

_Había estado toda la semana con sus amigas pero ahora le apetecía estar un día sola solo para ella. A si que se levanto muy temprano por que sabia que si __Bethany antes de que se fuera no se lo iba a permitir y la detendría._

_Fue por su tabla de surf y se dirigió a la puerta de la caza y salir sin hacer ni un ruido. Al fin en la calle camino dos cuadras para si poder tomar un taxi –Hola ¿hacia donde la llevo? señorita— Le dirigió una sonrisa y lo saludo._

_-Por favor hacia la playa de Kuta. —cuando al fin llego, le encanto lo que vio el mar estaba increíble con un hermoso color turquesa y las olas magnificas para poder ser surf._

_Sin dudarlo dejo su ipod y sus cosas en un casillero que rento y se fue corriendo al agua estaba deliciosa. Nado un poco en el mar antes de subirse a la tabla. Cuando por fin fue por la tabla las olas se estaban poniendo un poco fuertes pero no me desanime al contrario._

_Se deslizo entre las olas del mar. Para buscar una la ola adecuada, al sentarse sobre la tabla, pudo sentir el aire moviendo su cabello rubio que ahora tenia agarrado en una trenza francesa._

_Cuando por fin diviso una ola perfecta hizo un (__Cut Back) en el que consiste en deslizarse por la pared de la ola, escapando de la rompiente y hacer un giro de 180 grados y volver a acercarse a la ola y seguir surfeando. Al sentir la velocidad de la ola del aire en su cara pudo, soltar un poco todo lo que llevaba dentro de ella._

_Al voltear a la orilla, no supo si se lo imagino o sus ojos le jugaban una cruel broma. Pero lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida era el antiguo amigo de su hermano ese moreno y alto muchacho que solía molestarla junto con su hermano, cuando entraba a su habitación sin permiso o iba y le agarraba algún juego video sin permiso, no cabía duda que era __"Roman" Pearce._

_Sin dudarlo salió del agua y fue corriendo hacia Roman y un amigo de el, que nunca había visto._

_-__Roman!—Grito y de inmediato el muchacho se giro y la miro, el muchacho sorprendido al igual que ella la miro con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Cuando por fin se recupero un poco de la impresión, fue hacia la muchacha y le dedico una sonrisa y sin previo aviso la abrazo._

_La joven recibió el abrazo con agrado a pesar de que Roman era un galán sin escrúpulos, sabia que era su oportunidad para investigar algo de su hermano si era posible. _

_-¡Valla te haz convertido en una mujer echa y derecha, Will ¿Qué haces aquí?—Roman, se alegraba de ver a esa joven ya había pasado mas de seis años, la ultima vez que vio a la joven solo tenia diez años y le toco ver como su amigo sufría por ser separado de la niña._

_La joven no se limito a quedarse callada y solo lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos azules. _

_El oven se disculpo con el amigo y se despidió de el, era obvio que tenia que conversar con ella, pero algo le decía a gritos que la niña estaba pasando por un mal momento y la conversación, no tendría un buen final ¿Qué había sido de esa niña audaz y rebelde que el conocía? ¿Que le había echo el maldito de Nick.? _

_-Will, ¿Qué pasa?...—Ven tenemos que hablar pero aquí no! Te invito algo de comer, ven vamos!—Se la llevo a comer a un restaurante de camino pero era algo que ambos no le importaba._

_-Roman, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?, ¿en donde esta? y ¿como puedo encontrarlo? –Cuando dijo eso no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz. — Por favor dime ¿Qué sabes en donde esta Brian?_

_-Tu hermano, esta aquí! Y es feliz por ahora es lo único que debes saber, el esta mejor que nunca, pero te extraña pequeña de eso puedes estar segura y créeme por ahora será mejor que no te enredes con el bastardo de tu hermano—cuando el dijo eso la joven sintió una desesperación, horrible ¿que estaba pasando con su hermano? En eso recordó las palabras de su tío y no lo dudo, fue derecho al grano tenia, que quitarse esa ponzoña de sus entrañas y saber la verdad de esto._

_-Dime algo Roman ¿Es verdad que mi hermano se enredo con los malvivientes que el mismo tenia que atrapar? ¿Qué se fue, con ese tal Torreto y traiciono a sus compañeros y dejo manchado el apellido __O'Conner. – al decir esa palabras Roman la miro serio era obvio que su tío e había lavado el cerebro, ella no era a si realmente._

_-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo el loco de tu tío?—dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y recargándose en la silla— Pequeña, tu hermano lo único que hizo fue ayudar a su familia, ahora no lo entiendes pero déjame hablar con el y yo mismo iré a buscarte, para ir con tu hermano. El esta bien eso es lo único que importa y por ahora no preguntes mas, se lo que te dijo._

_Cuando dijo eso Will se levanto y dio media vuelta molesta, sentida con su hermano, le guste o no ese hombre, no le iba a decir nada y para colmo lo que le dijo. Hizo que confirmaran sus peores temores su hermano realmente ayudo a ese sujeto y prefirió abandonarla a ella._

_-Tu, hermano te quiere y ten por se juro de que se preocupa por ti—Dijo eso agarrando a la joven de los hombros pero la chica ya no entendía de razones._

_-¡Suéltame, Roman ahora! y dile esto ha mi hermano. ¡Ya no quiero saber nada mas de el, que no me busque, que ya no lo necesito que se quede con su familia! – cuando dijo eso estaba temblando, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo del restaurante._

_Aquel joven trato de seguirla pero un mesero se lo impidió, alguien tenia que pagar la cuenta después de todo maldijo al pobre hombre por que cuando puso los billetes al azar y salió en busca de la joven ya no estaba, se maldijo a si mismo ya que su amigo lo mataría._

_Eran las 3:30 P.M._

_Will seguía corriendo lamento tanto haber hablado con Roman, había descubierto que su hermano estaba en la isla, pero lo que le dijo Roman la desilusionó por completo, realmente, el la abandono la dejo sola, con los abusos de su tio.__ Ella lo quería….lo había querido mucho tiempo, no creía y había estado ciega._

_Sigo corriendo ya le empezaba a doler el pecho, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, la gente que estaba ahí le molestaba y no le importaba que le lanzaran maldiciones lo único que quería era salir de ahí._

_Cuando por fin llego de nuevo a la caza de Bethany se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se quedo en la cama todo el día, incluso en la noche no quiso comer nada tenia que tomar una decisión, ya no podía contar con su hermano. Pero tampoco podía reportar a su hermano lo quería y no lo quería ver en una jaula._

_Lo mejor seria ya no volver a pensar en eso, tenia solo 16 años pero estaba sola, no podía depender de nadie, solo de ella misma. Como había dicho antes se concentraría en sus estudios si su hermano se había olvidado de ella entonces ella aria lo mismo._

* * *

**_Por favor dejen comentarios!_**


	4. Luke Hobbs

_**Luke Hobbs**_

_Había pasado otra semana en caza de Bethany las muchachas ya se habían echo grandes amigas pero Will no menciono el accidente con Roman y pesar de las preguntas de sus amigas no diría nada._

_Bethaby y la chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ella así que tomaron la decisión de ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para cuando ellas empezaran a estudiar._

_Will a pesar de que no estaba de ánimo acepto y termino divirtiéndose. Como cualquier chica, las compras, termino en una salida por completo de chicas, fueron al cine, coquetearon un poco con los chicos y compraron mucha ropa. Ya eran como a las once de las noche cuando tomaron la decisión de regresar a la caza de los padres de Bethany, ni bien llegaban y dejaban las compras en el suelo cuando el padre de Bethany le pedía a Will que fuera a la cocina._

_Cuando entro en ella vio a un Hombre que no conocía era alto, increíblemente fornido y era moreno cuando lo vio la intimido un poco._

_-Ven siéntate tenemos que hablar, mi nombre es Luke Hobbs, el detective que esta investigando el paradero de tu hermano. —al mencionar eso la niña se paro de golpe haciendo que la silla rechinara en el piso. _

_-¿Mi hermano esta aquí?—Dijo tratando de sonar sorprendida—Pero Hobbs se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo a un así prosiguió. El le había dado 24 horas de ventaja por todo lo que paso en Rio pero ese día se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses._

_-Willow, eres la única hermana que el tiene y necesito saber. Te prometo que a tu hermano no le pasara nada malo, pero no puede continuar con sus amigos si sigue escondiéndose tu hermano tendrá mas problemas contra la ley y aun que quiera no puedo arrestarlo en este país por el bien de tu hermano y el sus amigos necesito que me ayudes._

_-estamos en un país donde no existe la extradición ¿Se da cuenta que será aun mas difícil?-_

_-Lo se…por eso usted nos ayudara mas….-_

_-¿En que? ¿Traerlos a EU? No será fácil….-_

_-__Para poder llegar a Toretto tendremos que pasar por todo su grupo…-_

_-Esta loco, no quiero saber nada de mi hermano, no me importa que es lo que haga y mucho menos me interesa tener algún trato con sus amigos._

_-Es la única manera en la cual podrás reunirte con tu hermano solo piénsalo si alguien puede traer de nuevo a su hermano esa eres tu! Sabemos en donde vive pero no podemos y entrar a si como a si, necesitamos que te ganes la confianza del grupo y los hagas volver, toma esta es la dirección de donde ellos están- Al decir eso, la pequeña sintió in mareo muy fuerte pero extendió la mano y acepto el papel._

_- Bueno pequeña te dejo solo piénsalo y abisme cuando tengas una respuesta. _

_Al escuchar la puerta serrarse de la caza se fue a su habitación estaba oscura se dejo caer en la cama, como era posible que eso callera en sus hombros y ¿podría traicionar a su hermano? ¿Podría tan siquiera entrar al grupo?, no quería admitirlo pero todo eso ya había sido suficiente para ella._

_Se levanto y fue a la tina tenia que pensar y tomar una decisión al menos ahora sabia en donde estaba su hermano. Y aun que ella misma había dicho que no quería saber nada de Brian tenia que admitir que quería estar con el y ese papel la llevaría con el._

_Al salir de la tina se dio cuanta que no podía seguir ahí a pesar de los gritos de los padres de Bethany tenia que ir a esa caza. Moría de ganas por ver a su hermano y de o de Hobbs ya tomaría una decisión mas adelante, tomo un taxi y le dio el papel y le pidió que la llevara a ese lujar._

_Mientras tanto en otro Lujar en caza de Brian, eran las 11:30 P.M._

_-¡Que!, ¿¡como que mi hermana esta aquí?!—Roman ¿en donde esta? ¿Qué, fue lo que te dijo?—Brian estaba alterado Roman ya le había repetido la historia como unas diez veces._

_-Lo que me sorprende __O'Conner es que te lo guardaras, no sabíamos que tenias alguna hermana,-Dominic estaba tratando de clamar a su amigo por que sabia que en cualquier momento el seria capas de ir a su coche a buscarla._

_Llevaban al menos una semana buscándola pero no habían descubierto nada de ella su amigo se estaba preocupando y con justa razón si fuera Mia el ya estaría en las calles. Dominic ya le había contado, las sospechas de Han. Ellos ya sabían en donde se quedaba, pero era obvio de que la niña no había querido salir a la calle en casi una semana y no podían entrar solo a si. A una caza que no era de ellos, o mejor dicho si podían pero no querían meter en problemas a la niña._

_-¡perdón, pero ya es suficiente tengo que ir a esa caza necesito hablar con ella! Al decir esto se paro y abrió la puerta i lo que vio lo dejo en shock…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

_comentarios! por favor !_


	5. Lazos

_**Lazos**_

_Salió del Taxi en esos instantes, estaba ese hombre con una sonrisa, y se acerco a ella, su corazón le traiciono al regalarle una sonrisa al sentir como le abrazaba, al escuchar su risa en su oído y decirle que estaba alegre por verla nuevamente._

_-¡Willy! El tiempo es amigo de todos…el tuyo sin duda el mejor ya no eres la niña que deje atrás-_

_-Brian…-_

_-¿Qué nada que decirme?-_

_-Brian….-_

_-¡Vamos tengo muchas cosas que contarte y también tu a mi!-–Me sorprendí cuando Roman llamo y te menciono…pensé que estarías en EU-_

_-Estaba…-_ _pero al ver como una mujer se acercaba a ellos la reconoció por las fotos, era la hermana de Toretto, la mujer por la que su hermano se había convertido en lo que era. –Willy….te presento a Mia… _

_-Mía ella es mi hermana Willow O'Conner la menor y el orgullo de la familia-_

_-Mucho gusto pequeña Will, que bueno que te animaste a ver a tu hermano por fin….- la chica tomo su mano y ella solo pudo reaccionar de una manera ante esas acciones, con una sonrisa que no le podía llenar de tranquilidad, los vio juntos, besarse y algo llamo su atención en esa pareja._

_Se escucho el llanto de un bebe que provenía de adentro de la caza en eso Will los miro de nuevo a Brian y Mia._

_-Entra Willy solo su hermano le decía a si y lo permita al entrar a la caza realmente era muy acogedora era blanca y suelo de madera era de dos pisos y la sala y el comedor estaban juntos solo los separaba un pequeño muro blanco de un metro- había un pequeño pasillo que adivino que la llevaba a la cocina y a las escaleras de para subir al piso superior. Brian entro corriendo y bajo con una bola de cobijas de bebe y algo que se movía adentro de ellas. No se había dado cuenta que dos personas mas estaban en la caza y se pararon para saludarla._

_-Vaya Brian no me habías dicho que tu hermana era muy bella, Creo que tendré que cuidar a mi cuñadita mientras este con nosotros-_

_El corazón de Will O'Conner palpitaba a mas de 100 KM/h, su respiración no era la mejor en esos instantes frente a ella estaba aquel hombre que había separado a su familia, quería sostenerse de la pared, de la persona mas cercana pero no lo podía hacer, se mostraría demasiado débil ante aquello._

_-Oh vamos….te presento a mi hermana-_

_-Will, Ella es Cornelia O'Conner, tu sobrina!—_

_-M… ¿mi sobrina?—Lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida era una cosa pequeña la cabeza sin cabello y los ojos grandes y azules y su pequeño cuerpecito desnudo solo con un pañal y al tener a esa criatura en sus brazos afloro algo en ella que no había vuelto a sentir desde que perdió a Matt, no pudo evitarlo se le resbalaron algunas lagrimas por las mejillas._

_-Le devolvió a la bebe a su madre y al voltear haber a su hermano lo abrazo, realmente ese abrazo fue muy sincero y lloro como no lo había echo en días, ya no quería dejar a su hermano y eso lo decidió todo no aria nada de lo que Hobbs había dicho y acerca de los Torreto tendrían que ganársela primero. Ya no sabia que hacer con eso, pero por ahora decidió dejarlo._

_La noche finalizo con __comentarios de Brian sobre la vida de una antigua familia, el como hermano mayor había hecho las bromas a su hermana, como la había protegido el, como había recordado a esa niña que siempre había jurado proteger y que ahora era todo lo contrario._

_-Entonces tú eres su pequeña…-_

_-Ya no soy tan pequeña la ultima vez que lo pude ver, fue cuando tenia 10 años, el ingrato me dejo sola…- Will sonreía hacia Mia que tomaba de su vaso de agua. –Intente buscarlo pero el se negaba a dar paradero-_

_-Estaba muy ocupado- sonrío Brian desde la cocina mirando por aquella barra a las dos mujeres que sentadas en aquella pequeña sala le miraban con algo de diversión. –Era eso o tener que hacer todo mi trabajo contigo a mi lado-_

_-Por eso te deje ir y deje que me llevaran con nuestro tío. Pero gracias a eso me volví independiente-__y la golpiza y los malos tratos de su tío, paso __ por su mente cuando miro el vaso fijamente, Brian la vio y siguió cocinando un poco de aquello que se le comenzaba a quemar en la estufa, Mia tomo la mano de Will, sacándola de su trance y le sonrío, ella se disculpo por su falta de atención y la chica Toretto solo le regalo otra sonrisa mas sincera que la anterior._

_-No te preocupes… ¿Quieres hablar con el a solas?- la vio negar -¿Por qué no? Tienen años sin verse es necesario._

-_Por que lo que le diré será muy doloroso…. —cuando dijo eso salió disculpándose de todos y diciendo que iría tomar un poco de aire._

_-Brian por favor ahora no quiero herirte déjame sola un momento te lo pido!_

_-¡NO!, soy Brian –Era la vos de Dominic— ¡Pequeña, habla! se que nos odias, no mejor dicho me odias a mi. Por lo que crees que soy - Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_Will lo miro sorprendida y al fin afloro el odio que su tío hizo que sintiera por el y por lo que ella misma había sentido al enterarse de que su hermano la había dejado por estas con estos criminales._

_-CALLATE!, Tu no sabes nada de mi, no sabes lo que sufrí en esa caza con el malviviente de mi tío, no estuviste esas noches de golpes, de insultos de parte de mi tio y esperanzada en que algún día mi hermano iba entrar por esa puerta a llevarme a vivir con el y cuando me entere, de que eso nunca iba a pasar, el día que mi hermano decidió ayudarte a escapar de ese camión…- cayo no quería recordar ese día estaba llorando apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y ella misma había comenzado a temblar, no se dio cuenta per el llanto se convirtió en algo desesperado._

_Dominic, el la sujeto y la a trago hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo. —¡Pequeña eso, lo que te hizo tu tío, no volverá a pasar ahora tienes a una verdadera familia nos tienes a nosotros y créeme cuando yo quiero a alguien lo protejo a capa y espada._

_Cuando Will lo miro a los ojos pudo ver algo en ellos, Ese hombre logro algo en ella esa noche pudo derrumbar por un momento esa coraza, que ella misma se había echo y logro travesarla, realmente Will creyó en sus palabras. Pero que pasaría en su nueva vida…_

_No quiso pensar en nada esa noche. Dominic dejo que se desahogara esa noche lloro mucho esa noche, le empapo su camisa y no se dio cuenta a que hora se quedo dormida en brazos de aquel desconocido. _

_Mia y Brian estaban en la puerta de la caza viendo todo, fue cuando Dominc entro y recostó a la niña en el sofá mia fue por una cobija y una almohada que Brian le puso._

_Continuara… _


	6. ¡Un corazón Tiembla!

_**Un corazón tiembla**_

_Cuando la niña abrió los ojos se sentía como en trance era como si estuviera en un sueño, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la había ajotado emocionalmente ya no sabia que hacer sabia que la palabras de Toretto habían sido sinceras, pero ¿como perdonar a su hermano? por haberla abandonó ¿como olvidar tantos años de maltrato de parte de su propia familia? _

_Incluso cuando vivía con sus padres no recordaba el amor por parte de su padre y su madre siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital como enfermera. El que siempre estaba era su hermano o mejor dicho en parte. Ya que estaba en la academia estudiando para ser policía o sino se encontraba con Roman haciendo quien sabe que en la calle, a pesar de que su familia tenia dinero no era lo mismo estar con la sirvienta y algunas amigas que ella invitaba, para no estar tan sola! Ella lo único que quería era estar con su familia era su único deseo. _

_-¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres desayunar?—Era la voz, de su hermano que llegaba con algunas compras y dejaba las bolsas en el comedor, para luego arrojarse al sofá con Will, la niña sonrió! Debía de admitir que estaba feliz por estar con su hermano._

_-¡SI!, pero ayudo, dijo eso levantándose incluso con los cabellos dorados despeinados y echas un verdadero desorden,-La joven, puso la mesa, mientras. Mía, __abría__ la nevera y tomó más hue vos para hacer __el desayuno._

—_H__abrá que hacer doble ra ción de todo! —__Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de su hermano - después de todo, vendrán algunos amigos de tu hermano!—Al decir esas palabras la joven se puso alerta, no quería conocer a un a los amigos de su hermano, pero sabia que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano._

_Cuando terminaron de hacer el desayuno, la joven se metió al baño y se arregló por suerte se le había ocurrido llegar con una pequeña maleta y cambio de ropa a si que se metió a bañar, escucho el llanto de la niña y no dejo de preocuparse por la pequeña en eso escucho la voz de su hermano en la puerta._

_-Oye hermana!—Dice, Cornelia que se quiere bañar contigo._

_-hahaha, Dile que esta bien, espera un segundo— salió con la bata del baño y su hermano se la paso, la pequeña ya estaba sin ropa y el agua de la regadera ya estaba cayendo, su hermano le dijo en donde estaba la tinita en done bañaban a la pequeña y sus cosas de baño, coloco la tina en el suelo de la regadera y dejo que se llenara la tina con la pequeña en brazos se sentó con ella un rato en el baño con la tapa abajo._

_La pequeña la miraba curiosa y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia la bebe no tenia mas de tres meses y ya podía hacer eso._

_Cuando las dos salieron del baño Brian puso a la pequeña en sillita de eso sonó el timbre de la caza, __Vio caminar con rapidez a Mia hacia la puerta cuando abrió varias personas ingresaron, No los reconocía pero…eran….todos prófugos de la justicia y estaban frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué debería hacer? si no fuera por todos ellos su hermano no estaría en este embrollo._

_Tego Leo y Rico Santos__abrazaron a la mujer de Brian mientras dejando bebidas en la mesa y observando a la chica que estaba parada en una esquina de aquel lugar, se giraron y saludaron a Brian como si nada les importara._

_Tej Parker__que saludo a todos igual que los anteriores causando alguna risa en Mia mientras que Brian le sonreía y le daba las gracias por venir, mientras que tras de el entraba una mujer que Will reconoció como__Gisele Yashar__que tomaba de la mano a un hombre que no tardo en saber quien era__Han Lue el mismo que había conocido en el aeropuerto._

_Eso si que la sorprendió y los jóvenes debieron de advertir el significado de la mirada por que los dos le sonrieron a la muchacha y el joven movió levemente la cabeza en seña de salido. Y haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara._

_Roman__hizo su aparición al final saludando a todos con su característica forma de ser, besando las mejillas de Mia y un saludo a todos los demás, su mirada paro en Will que estaba con la pequeña dándole de desayunar, todos la habían visto pero no prestaron tomarle importancia hasta que aquel hombre fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo_

_-¡Will, enana como estas?!- exclamo con diversión mientras ella le sonreía un poco, todos miraron aquella reacción y el como Brian tomaba de los brazos a la chica._

_-¿Una conquista nueva Roman?- sonrío Tej mientras los demás negaban con una sonrisa_

_-Pero si esta chica parece una extranjera americana y además, es muy joven para ti ¿no crees?-_

_-Seguro que es una pobre que cayo en las redes de Roman-_

_-Saben parecen un par de gallos de pelea ustedes dos- todos volvieron a reír ante eso, para ellos parecía ser normal y para colmo no sabia que era lo que ella había dicho para que todos explotaran en carcajadas de esa manera._

_-¿Hermana?- susurro Brian mientras la miraba -¿Estas bien?-_

_-Estoy bien…-_

_-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ella es mi hermana menor Willow O'Conner!- dijo con emoción mientras le presentaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo, la chica no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar ¿Qué debía decir?_

_Hasta que Han la miro sonriendo y ella solo le regreso el gesto_

_-¿A que te dedicas?- soltó sin esperarlo, Brian miro a su hermana y le sonrío ¿Qué significaba eso? _

_-Estudio, Biología Marina….-_

_-¿Y que haces aquí en Bali? -_

_- Justo acabo de aceptar una oferta, para estudiar en Bali ya que se encuentran aquí unos de los mejores centros, laboratorios y delfinarios en el mundo. - todos callaron al verla – Me dedico y me apasionan los animales marinos es por eso que estoy aquí y el rencuentro con mi hermano es algo que realmente no esperaba, pero me alegra que hubiera pasado._

_En eso se escucha de nuevo la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos era Dominic Torreto, el hombre miraba sorprendido la escena pero decidió ser firme en esto y continuar con el interrogatorio de su amigo, le agradaba la pequeña pero apenas la conocía sabia que tenia que ser duro con ella en este momento y por el bien de la niña, tenia que ser sincera con ellos. No arriesgaría a su familia de nuevo._

_-¿Qué me hace creer que no vienes de enviada?-_

_-¡Dom!- le grito su hermana mientras todos le miraban fijamente –Ella es hermana de Brian-_

_-Ya pase por una vez con esto con un O'Conner no quiero pasar algo similar-_

_-Quieres decir si Hobbs vino a verme?—La niña no podía mas, tenia que ser sincera con ese hombre y en especial con su hermano, tenia que admitirlo no podría traicionar a su hermano o a su familia política, odiaba admitirlo. Pero no lo haría no le diría nada a hobbs!—S si lo hizo, vino a buscarme de echo gracias a el estoy aquí si no fuera por el no tendría la dirección de esta caza!_

_- -Aun no me convences….pero tienes suerte de tener a una Toretto de tu lado…- susurro dándole la espalda y Will solo le dio un mudo "gracias" a su cuñada que respiraba tranquila, acariciando el cabello rubio y le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la hermana de su pareja._

_-Pero si les molesta mi presencia me retiro- soltó Will de manera fría mientras que Brian y Mia le pedían que se quedara en la casa_

_-Ya pasamos por esto una vez ella no nos ha hecho nada y solo vino a ver a Brian…-_

_-La justicia no castiga en Bali…no su justicia ni la mía….así que ni se preocupen, los amigos de mi hermano…son mis amigos- sonrío de manera inocente mientras que todos le miraban fijamente aun sin poder creer y querer confiar en la chica que estaba frente a ellos, miraron a Brian pero si el chico podía creer ciegamente en su hermana ¿Por qué ellos no? Ya habían pasado por eso y el nunca los había traicionado al parecer los O'Conner era una familia que se terminaba enamorando de todos los extraños mundos que ellos les presentaban…lo intentarían con aquella joven intentarían ser amigos de Will O'Conner._

_ continuara! _

* * *

**Por favor dejen comentarios... esto para mi es importante pero realmente me gustaría sabes si esto les gusta o no!**

**:# **


	7. Sentimientos

**_Sentimientos_**

_Will, estaba muy confundida ya no sabia que era lo que sentía, sabia que no traicionaría a su hermano, o a sus amigos pero… ¿Por qué lo hacia? Se supone que sentía odio hacia los amigos de su hermano, pero la manera en el que el moreno la vio y la interrogo… no basto mucho para decir todo lo que ella sabia de Hobbs les conto todo._

_Estaba de nuevo en caza de su amiga Bethany pero era raro… ahora se sentía fuera de lujar en esa caza moría por que empezaran las clases y poder bucear. Necesitaba distraerse. Su hermano le pidió que cuando empezarán las clases, ella volvaria a vivir con el y su cuñada. Algo que ella le gustaba pero sabia que no podía ser, ya que el vivía con Mia y la pequeña Cony como le decía su hermano. Además no quería ser un estorbo en esa caza su hermano ya estaba formando su vida y no seria justo para el o Mia._

_¿Estorbar…?- El acababa de entender a lo que se refería. La miro un minuto y continuo hablando – Eres mi hermana, maldición. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que estas estorbando? Eres lo mas importante que tengo… eres la persona mas importante en mi vida- Dijo con los ojos llorosos._

_La situación que habían pasado con sus padres, había sido demasiado fuerte y habían formado un lazo muy poderoso. Ciertamente, había arruinado todo. Hasta el fondo._

_-No pienses que porque me vaya te dejare solo o de lado. Siempre estaremos juntos, pero ustedes ahora necesitan su independencia y privacidad… y yo… también- Dijo triste._

_-Ahora dices eso, pero en cualquier maldito momento puedes desaparecer de mi vida, no quiero eso ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero que te vayas. Si estas diciendo todo esto porque piensas que Mia o si nuestros amigos o yo mismo necesitamos formar una vida solos, sin ti, estas jodidamente equivocada-_

_-El… él tiene razón, querida- Era Mia, había escuchado todo- Ustedes… nosotros… somos una familia. El equipo- Dijo abrazándome- No te sientas insegura, Brian te ama y aunque no lo creas, yo también. Me encariñe contigo al instante. Brian Esta orgulloso de su hermanita y siempre dice que no te quiere perder- Dijo llorando._

_Aquellas palabras calaron en su interior. Si pensaba que lo había arruinado, estaba equivocada. Esto era mucho peor. Mi maldita inseguridad me había jugado una mala pasada y aquí estaba, casi destruyendo una familia._

_-Soy una idiota- Dije llorando._

_-No lo eres, enana. Deja tu jodida inseguridad de lado alguna vez en tu vida. Han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que pienses así- Dijo Torreto serio pero con una sonrisa en la cara no sabia que había en ese hombre pero le trasmitía seguridad.- Y no, no te iras a ningún lado. Tu lugar es aquí. Con nosotros, tu familia- Me miro un momento- Y basta ya de cursilerías._

_Para bien o para mal se iría a vivir a caza de su hermano dentro de una semana más, según eso por que tenían que arreglar su habitación y arreglarla para ella y a pesar de que ella les había dicho que no era necesario, le gustaba mucho la idea._

_-Te buscan—Era Bethany estaba seria. — ¡Voy en seguida!—imagino que seria su hermano ya que dijo que pasaría por ella para ir a comer._

_-Will—no es tu hermano es…- no termino la frase la rubia ya se lo imaginaba y no le gustaba lo que iba a suceder, pero su hermano para ella era lo mas importante._

_Mientras tanto en caza de Brian. _

_Brian estaba sonriendo al escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba, tomaba de su cerveza y gritaba de emoción al escuchar todo, su pareja le miraba desde la cocina y sonrío mientras limpiaba los platos junto con Gisele que la miraba en ocasiones._

_-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-_

_-Bryan lo es….desde que Roman le contó que había encontrado a su hermana no dejo de hablar de ella y aun esta demasiado feliz por su regreso-_

_-Pero y Hobbs ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos echara de cabeza y nos traicionara al final?-Espero que no nos engañe en su momento o le ira muy mal a ella…-_

_-No lo creo Gisele….no lo creo-_

_-Por eso mismo lo dijo Mia espero que ella no haga nada malo…-_

_-Lo dices como si tu la fueras a castigar….- dijo una tercera voz haciendo que las dos mujeres se giraran mirando a Roman en la puerta de la cocina con su mirada seria –Gisele no creo que a Brian le agrade saber que dices eso-_

_-Solo debemos cuidarnos…será muy hermana de Brian pero no por eso nos puede perdonar Ella piensa que nosotros somos los culpables de la decisión de su hermano y ya conocemos a ese policía siempre ha sido un verdadero problema para nosotros quien sabe que puede inventar para lavarle la cabeza a la chica-_

_-Lo sabemos….pero Willow no es lo que piensas…-_

_-Tal vez Roman Willow no es lo que TÚ piensas-_

_-Cuida lo que dices Gisele…-_

_-Basta los dos- dijo Mía de golpe –Por favor Brian los puede escuchar, yo hablare con Will cuando la vea, así que los dos dejen de estar especulando sobre la hermana de Brian aun no sabemos que es lo que ocurra con ella….-_

_-Solo no quiero que tu y Brian caigan Mia espero que eso sea algo que Roman entienda-_

_-Tú deberías entender que Willow no es lo que piensas…-_

_-Ya lo veremos…_

_Dijo la muchacha asomándose por la ventana y viendo el mar sabia que algo pasaría de aquí en adelante y todo caería en los hombros de esa adolecente solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien._

_Mientras tanto en caza de Bethany el detective estaba haciéndole preguntas a la pequeña O'Conner, ya tenia un buen rato interrogando a joven pero ella se negaba a hablar._

_-¡No lo ayudare a encerrar a mi hermano o a sus amigos!—dijo eso mirando desafiante al policía, no podía imaginar que pasaría ahora con ella pero sabia que no seria nada bueno._

_-Pequeña creo que no entiendes el problema del asunto tu hermano es un prófugo de la ley, y sus amigo como el tienen que pagar por todo lo que hicieron. Te juste o no esto tiene que ser así pequeña perdón pero tu volverás con migo a E.U._

_-¡Que, N no quiero! No lo hare no volveré contigo!—al decir esto estaba temblando, no iba a separarse de su hermano de nuevo primero desaparecería no volvería de nuevo con su tío!_

_-Willow, vendré por ti en cuatro días y si el permiso ya lo tengo eres menor de edad a si que tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo y el permiso lo firmo tu tío al enterarse de que te habías reunido con tu hermano._

_-¿Cómo se entero?—Will ya lo sabia pero a un a si pregunto, ese policía no entendía que su tío no la quiera, ni siquiera le importaba que pasaría con ella, el único qué realmente le importaba era su hermano por era un heredero de la fortuna que tenia su familia._

_-Pensé que ibas a tener iniciativa, por la elección de tu hermano, pero veo que me equivoque contigo y es una verdadera lastima. No dejare que cometas un error y te unas al equipo de ese Torreto… VOLVERAS DE NUEVO A CAZA! _

_Al decir esto ultimo salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos salió corriendo de su habitación atropellando por poco a Bethany en el proceso._

_-Will! Que pasa le grito preocupada pero era inútil ella no escuchaba._

_Al entrar a la habitación se encerró con llave, no quería separarse de su hermano y no lo aria. Sin pensar mucho hizo su maleta de nuevo y sabia que si volvía a caza de su hermano la buscarían ahí y pasaría un enfrentamiento entre Hobbs y su hermano no quería que eso pasara._

_No volvería con su hermano y sus amigos, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Espero varias horas hasta que ya fue muy tarde y estuviera segura de que todos estaban dormidos ya había llamado a su hermano y disculpándose de que no iría ese día. _

_Continuara!_


End file.
